Liberapedia:Self-government
IN QUASI-CONGRESS, THE DIET COKE OF CONGRESS, ETC APRIL 3 2008 We the users of Liberapedia, in order to erect a more perfect system of Government, establish Justice, sustain Order, and lasting Protection, do hereby ordain and establish this Declaration/Constitution/Bill of Rights/thing of this wiki. Foreward Not many, if not any wikis running MediaWiki have faced the problem of a leader abandoning it. And on a medium sized wiki such as this, it is nigh unheard of to think of rule by only sysops. And only two admins, two having left as well (User:EarningtonStonewall & User:WillH). The only bureaucrat has left (as it was a sock of WillH), so there are no windows of promotion. Furthermore, there is a virulent lack of administrators in key parts of the world. No matter how large a wiki is, it must have at least two sysops in four, if not three corners of the globe, to appropriate for the time zones. Yes, three corners, it does make sense, I swear. Right now there are two, in only two corners of the world (okay, two corners may be getting ludicrous), namely, the East Coast of America and Western Europe. No one to cover the other side of the world, or to back up Elassint or Ajuk. Moreover, the same two or three vandals keep plaguing the site. __________ The "god" is based in New York City. The others I'm not sure about. But they attack without warning and sometimes at inconvenient times to the two remaining sysops. This Declaration/Constitution/thing is to attempt to fix these problems until June 2008, when we can consider more drastic alternatives. I have one word for you: communism It may strike fear into the hearts of millions of God-fearing capitalists worldwide (especially America), but Wiki-communism will work. How? No. Don't ask questions. Just say, "Yes, Comrade Belaqu'in'," and read on. Lenin...Stalin...Putin...Belaquin Why and ¿porque? Well, it's friggin cool to say "comrade." Also, 1) It's liberal, so it fits nicely in with the project _________ 2) It's a branch of socialism, like our logo __________ 3) It's not fascist or conservative or anything unlike many false preconceptions ___________ 4) You don't have to be a Communist to go with Internet communism. See this as a background guide. Policies under Communist Self-Government The Communist Government by the Sysops and Contributors must change many precedented wiki policies that rely on 'crats and stewards and multiple sysops, etc. Namely the admin duties and stuff: Protection The wiki is still small enough that constructive contributors can simply request a page protection, and the sysops can decide on it. They can also carry on as normal. Vandalization One of the key areas where Capitalism would remain weak here. Time for a Revolution! When a regular contributor who knows the ways of vandals sees a vandal make their first change in the Recent edits page (note: don't go on "patrol" like Andy Schlafly) or elsewhere, the first thing they shall do is inform quickly both sysops. After that, they shall employ the rollback (as detailed here) and attempt to revert page changes. Don't mess with moves until the vandal gets blocked. ___________ Don't feed the troll/vandal. Don't answer any messages on talk pages. DON'T. (This is a "Yes, Stalin" moment") Mark inflamatory pages with the template. Don't feed the troll and rewrite them. Resist. After the vandal is eventually blocked and scurries back to the hole of filth from whence they came, one Comrade shall be detached to revert moves. Or some magic sysop thing that I dont know about. Once the vandalization is gone, rejoice! for communist liberals have triumphed over neoconservative spammers. Just assume they are neocons as liberals don't spam. Bureaucracy This just might be the same as User rights (below) on a wiki. Anyway, minimize bureaucracy as much as possible. Deletion All articles in the AFD category shall be deleted by a sysop if they are inflammatory and/or made by a vandal or troll. Without question or discussion. All articles in the AFD category not made by a troll shall be discussed, then rewritten by a comrade, kept or deleted. In a timely fashion. See Bureaucracy. User rights As the working class (namely, contributors and sysops) has taken over, there shall be no need to manage user rights. Cheerio! Discussion We must call each other "Comrade!" *Shudders* Corruption of sysops Any abuse of power and a signal for more abuses by one of the sysops or sign of corruption, such as Treason, and other High Crimes and Misdemeanors, is grave. They have betrayed the wiki, and must be stopped. All comrades will rise up and work closely with the other sysop to root out this "higher-class vandalism." We must try to talk sense into them. Use bribery as a last resort, not as a first resort (is that not an oxy-moron?), as it deprecates our sacred Honor. Differences with Conservapedia Fairly simple enticement: CP has Commandments, we have a Constitution; CP is a repressive regime of fascist statists (NFHR's), we are an open socialist communist non-statist wiki. Afterword This Declaration/Constitution/thing is only meant as a basis for self-government. We do need this reform, however. Nothing here is set in stone. All is open to debate. Please don't change anything though until it has been debated. You may think me obsessed. What can I say? I've been in bed sick for the past five days. With almost nothing to do. And nothing to think about except how to improve the Wiki!!!! Last Word & Signatures And in support of this Declaration with a firm reliance on Providence we hereby pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes, and our sacred Honor. Signed, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 01:57, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Liberal-Savvy 22:30, 4 April 2008 (EDT) (Add your signature, or debate on the talk page)